


Drabble Collection - Cassandra Pentaghast/Female Inquisitor

by Woodface



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles series for female Inquisitor and Cassandra Pentaghast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Collection - Cassandra Pentaghast/Female Inquisitor

Cassandra believes in romance stories. She believes in big gestures. It's what the books tell her it _should_ be. So why then does she find it in the quiet moments? Why then does she feel it in the press of a shoulder against hers as the Inquisitor sharpens her blade beside her on the bench? 

It is such a quiet, unwanted thing, falling for the Inquisitor. It twists inside her when she finds the Inquisitor on her knees in the snow, her lips tinged blue but they move and form her name and all Cassandra can do is catch her.


End file.
